Tibet
| Universe = Earth-616 | Galaxy = Milky Way | StarSystem = Sol | Planet = Earth | Continent = Asia | Continent2 = ; formerly HyboriaCategory:Hyboria | Country = Tibet | Country2 = ; formerly MeruCategory:Meru | Region = Himalayas | City = | State = | Province = | Locale = | Status = Defunct | Capital = Lhasa; formerly Shamballah | Population = | Preceded = Meru | Succeeded = ChinaCategory:China | First = Marvel Mystery Comics #17 | Overview = Tibet is a former country on the Tibetan Plateau in Asia. It is now part of People's Republic of China. Lhasa is the region's capital and largest city. The mountain range known as the Himalayas stretches through Tibet and it's neighbor Nepal. The tallest mountain in the world, Mount Everest, is located in Tibet. | HistoryText = Ancient History The Himalayas became home to an early hominid which would later be known as the Yeti. They survived in this region for millions of years. Humans began settling in the region thousands of years ago. One such group founded Kamar-Taj is an isolated community in the Himalayas near what is now Tibet. Kamar-Taj has long been home to sorcerers and mystics. It is the main home of the Ancient One and the Sorcerer Supreme of Earth. and the fabled Shangri-La. According to Lemi Tell, the 20th Century ruler of Shangra-La, the Vision once was ruler of their realm for centuries; however, this is in direct contradiction to the fact that the Vision did not first appear on Earth until 1940. The Himalayas is also a nexus for a couple of dimensions such as the mystic portal which connects to K'un-Lun , and the portal to the realm of Kalahia. Early 20th Century In 1939, Smithsonian Institution sent Jane Framan to seek out the Temple of Alano which had been founded on earlier expedition led by Dr. Larkin. In 1940, Tibet was visited by explorer Robert Harrison. Here he was injected with a formula by his guide Singa that transformed Robert into a werewolf before bringing him back to the United States. Also during this period, Tibet was also visited by Bill Waring who came learn chemistry as part of his training that saw him become the costumed hero known as the Challenger. In 1943, Imperial Japanese forces located the hidden city of Shangra-La in the Himalayas Mountains. There they attempted to steal the Pillow of Life and Death from the ruler of Shangra-La, Lemi Tell. This attempt was thwarted by the Vision. By December 1950, a sect of pacifist monks led by the Great Llama were worshiped by a great number of the population of Tibet. As the Cold War progressed, the Chinese government sent an agent to assassinate and pose as the Great Llama in order to convince the Tibetan people to go to war against western countries, and the United States in particular. Unaware of this plot, the Secret Service sent their agent Kent Blake to investigate the Llama's sudden change in policy. Blake, exposed and eliminated the impostor, leaving the real Llama's brother to take his place and restore peace to the region. Wendell Rand found K'un-Lun was the adopted by Lord Tuan. Wendell was driven from K'un-Lun by his brother, Nu-An, who not only wanted to rule K'un-Lun himself, but who was Wendell's rival for the love of a woman named Shakirah. In the Tibetan region of the Himalayas Lucifer an alien, he first came to Earth as the vanguard of an alien invasion, which was foiled by the young Charles Xavier (later Professor X, leader of the X-Men). In retaliation, Lucifer dropped an enormous stone block on Xavier, leaving his legs crippled so that he would need a wheelchair. With humanity's technological advancement, the Inhumans began to worry their city of Attilan may be found. After scouting reports by Triton, Black Bolt decided to move the city to a more remote location. With the assistance of Ikaris and the Eternals, Black Bolt located a spot in the Himalayas range where Attilan could rest undiscovered. Modern Era Wendell Rand sought to return to K'un-Lun, which ordinarily was only accessible from Earth through an interdimensional nexus that opened once every ten years. When Danny Rand was nine, his father traveled to Tibet along with Heather and his business partner Harold Meachum in search of the nexus to K'un-Lun. Toppling off a treacherous mountain passage, Daniel dragged his mother and father over the ice shelf with him. While he and his mother landed on a ledge below, his father dangled over the sheer drop of the mountainside and called to his partner for help. Hoping to take over Rand's share of the business, Meachum instead caused him to lose his grip and plunge to his death. Though Meachum offered to help Heather Rand and her son, they spurned him. Attempting to make it back to camp on their own, Heather and her son spied a long suspension bridge as a pack of wolves attacked. Heather tried to hold them off long enough for her son to get to safety and was killed in the effort. Soon thereafter, denizens of K'un-Lun found the boy and took him to their city. There Daniel was brought before Yu-Ti, who had secretly plotted the murder of both Wendell and Heather. Yu-Ti apprenticed Daniel to the martial arts master Lei Kung the Thunderer. After a young America surgeon; Dr. Stephen Strange was injured in a accident that ended his career tried to find a cure. He heard rumors of the mystical Ancient One, Strange pawned his last possessions for a ticket to the East. Strange found "Kamar-Taj" but the aged sorcerer refused to cure him, instead offering to teach him in mysticism. Strange refused, but couldn't leave immediately due to a sudden blizzard. While staying for the duration of the storm, Strange witnessed the Ancient One's apprentice, Baron Mordo, secretly attack the teacher with mystically summoned skeletons, which the old man easily dispelled. Strange, his skepticism eroding, confronted Mordo about the treachery but Mordo responded with restraining spells that kept Strange from warning the Ancient One or attacking Mordo physically. Amazed by these displays of magic, Strange underwent a change of heart. Deciding that the only way to stop Mordo was to learn magic himself in order to challenge Mordo on his terms, Strange accepted the Ancient One's offer. Pleased by Strange's acceptance for unselfish reasons, the Ancient One removed the mystic restraints, explaining that he was well aware of Mordo's treachery but preferred to keep Mordo close by in order to control and possibly change him. Calizuma and his warrior wizards found a valley in the Himalayas and altered their appearance to seem as man-apes, to attract there the Silver Surfer. While he thought he was teaching them, they were subtly penetrating and controlling his mind, in order for him to serve the Undying Ones. Calizuma was eventually defeated by the Defenders, who took him down by striking him with all their power at once. During a quest in Tibet, Shang-Chi was defeated by the Lama of Rach Churan, who mind-controlled him to ascend the Minya Konka Mountain and throw himself off but was saved by one of the Yeti. As the Silver Surfer traveled the Earth, he was attacked by Yetis. The Silver Surfer escaped, not wanting to harm the creatures, for they did it only because they distrusted man, not understanding them. The Silver Surfer saw that the humans, too, were like the Yeti, distrusting that they did not understand. When Black Panther and Mister Little were travelling over the Himalayas, their plane was hit by a beam. Surviving, they were attacked by a Yeti, and Black Panther managed to knock it out using a rudimentary lever system that launched a heavy rock that smashed the creature in the face. At another point, Elaine Simpson and Man-Thing were buried in an avalanche and were rescued by a group of Yetis who took them to the Norwegian explorer Hiram Swenson. He had discovered the tribe and decided to protect their culture from the outside world, by insuring its secrecy. Deciding that the Man-Thing and Elaine were a threat to the civilization, he had them taken prisoner. One of the elders of the tribe believed that the Man-Thing was their mammoth god and worshiped it. This belief did not remove them from their intended fate: to be burned at the stake. The Man-Thing managed to get free, and Roger Grafton arrived with an expedition team, shooting at the tribespeople and killing Swenson. On the top of Mount Everest the trickster god Loki came to Apocalypse to offer him a major part in his Acts of Vengeance Conspiracy against the Avengers in particular, and super-heroes around the world in general. Apocalypse refuses to join him, having other ideas in mind for humanity and after Loki briefly clashes with both Apocalypse and the newly enhanced Caliban, the trickster god sees the folly in his attempt with recruiting Apocalypse and leaves. In escaping through one of Apocalypse's monitors, Loki attempts to slay the eternal mutant and his minion by making it explode, but Apocalypse shields them from the blast.With the battle over, Apocalypse tells his minion that it is time to begin the next phase of his test of survival on humanity. Shatterstar travelled to a temple on Mount Xixabangma on the Nepal/Tibet border to find solace. He trained with the Tibetan monks there. Cabl came to the mountain to recruit him back to the X-Force. Sister Mary traveled to Mount Everest on the Nepal/Tibet border to locate Cameron Hodge and bring him back to join the Human Council. The Weird Hideout In the Snow-Peaked Everest Region is the headquarters of the terrorist organization known as W.H.I.S.P.E.R.. It is located near Mount Everest in the Himalayas of Tibet. Alternate Realities Ultimate Universe (Earth-1610) Bruce Banner relocated to the Himalayas to find peace. The Hulk eventually finds peace, but is interrupted by Wolverine, whom Nick Fury had sent to assassinate him. Wolverine enrages the Hulk, who ends up tearing him in half. Just when he was about to eat Wolverine's legs Betty Ross, now She-Hulk due to a modified Hulk serum created by Jennifer Walters. A nuke was then dropped upon them; all three survived. Wolverine tracked Banner down, determined to kill the Hulk, but decided against it. Fury then decided that he would no longer try to kill the Hulk, as he had Betty in custody as something to hold over his head. Hulk then walked out into the desert with Wolverine. However, he was persuaded by S.H.I.E.L.D. to become involved in the war with the Children of Tomorrow. Earth-97161 (Home to the Pet Avengers) Searching for his place in the world, Throg was sent by Thor to the Himalayas to search for a Yeti. Throg made contact with the creature, but the pair were pulled into the Dream Realm shortly after. There, they encountered a monstrous beast threatening the land. Upon meeting the Pet Avengers, Ms. Lion asked what the Yeti's name was, a name too difficult for him to pronounce, so Ms. Lion decided to call him "Hairball". With help from the other Pet Avengers and the unicorn Damiella, they were able to save the Dream Realm. After the battle, Hairball 2 decided to stay in that Realm with his true love, Damiella. | PointsOfInterest = * Lhasa * Kamar-Taj * Mount Everest * Shangri-La * Attilan * K'un-Lun * Kalahia | Residents = * Ancient One * Hamir the Hermit | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Tibet at Wikipedia }} Category:Provinces of China